Bryant D. Kobe/Abilities and Powers
Underground Demon: Scarface tells Kobe that people have been referring to him as "Zeus" and that he should use it as his codename. | bounty = 500,000,000Sky Rage: Super Rookie Rising!!: Newspaper reveals Kobe's updated bounty. 210,000,000Storm: Dark Forecast in Paradise: Kobe's new bounty is revealed. 80,000,000 | epithet = Storm: Dark Forecast in Paradise: Kobe gains his epithet from the World Government, "Gawd" and "Meteorlogist".; King of the Mountain: Tabart deems Kobe the "Greatest Navigator in the World". | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = Kumo Kumo no Mi (くもくもの実) | dfename = Cloud-Cloud Fruit | dfmeaning = Cloud | dftype = Logia }} Abilities and Powers Though Kobe has just begun his journey, he seems to have quite the power and influence to make him a dangerous pirate. After killing countless Marines and taking over an entire kingdom, Kobe can put things into his advantage relatively easy.Underground Demon: Geyer states that Kobe has conquered the Lulusia Kingdom. Additionally, Kobe has a few well-trusted Marines under his "employ" which grant him access and privileges in places he should not have them. Another skill Kobe possesses is the ability to read and decipher . While at Angel Island he stated he needed to read it, it was confirmed once he reached the bell that he could indeed read the unknown language.Bell of Secrets: Kobe reveals he can read Poneglyphs. Physical Abilities Devil Fruit Kobe possesses the power of the Kumo Kumo no Mi, a Logia-type devil fruit which allows him to create, control, and become clouds.Cloudy With A Chance: Kobe shows the use of the Kumo Kumo for the first time, vaguely. In accordance with the Moku Moku no Mi, Kobe can manipulate the density of his clouds to make them thicker or thinner. He's shown various different forms of movement in order to achieve flight; one is standing atop clouds using them as platforms to hover over the ground while the other is through turning his bottom into a cloud and moving in that manner.Cloudy With A Chance: Kobe hovers on the Nimbus cloud. Aside from his standard devil fruit weaknesses, Kobe has not been exposed to any extra weaknesses. It can be implied that due to his possession of lightning manipulation abilities techniques based around the element have no effect on natural insulators.Cloudy With A Chance: Kobe creates lightning from his clouds to strike down on the world. On the note of lightning manipulation, it goes without mention to say that Kobe has relative decent manipulation over his lightning. Against Legs he was able to accurately pinpoint where he wanted his lightning strikes to hit.White Widow: Kobe's lightning strikes the "earth". The power in his lightning is plentiful as his was voltage high enough to reach a melting point (like the Goro Goro no Mi) and set the white white sea ablaze. Haki After spending nine days at Angel Island training with the Sky Landers, Kobe learned how to sense the world through (Kenbunshoku Haki).Bell of Secrets: Kobe utilizes mantra (haki) for the first time. With it, he was able to dodge seastone bullets shot by a revered sharpshooter, albeit Lucas was in a weakened state. Engineering & Science Expertise Aside from being an exceptional Navigator, Kobe's other prominent skill (not including combat) is his engineering expertise and the fac that he is a scholar. On numerous occasions he's shown to be able to create gadgets for him to use. As such he has created the All Dial; a dial that can utilize the functions of each of the individual dials into one. As well as the Artificial Intelligence Dial which has yet to have its use revealed. His engineering also extends slightly into the territory of . After Kobe received the ship from Xandros and took off for Skypiea, he worked on its alterations and warfare additions. Kobe is well-versed in physiology, chemistry, and biology. These fields were all taught to him as a scholar in the Cloudia Kingdom to which he brought those skills to his life as a pirate. As such he was able to completely breakdown the composition of so that he could recreate and use it. He is also responsible for the creation of LEAN and the artificial devil fruits, JOKER which he created alongside Benjamin Tabart. References